Failure to Protect
by Kipcha
Summary: Mixing failure with misunderstanding is never a good thing, especially when Inuyasha is a factor.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**

**Rated T, for Inuyasha's dirty mouth. (This is the first time I will will be actually swearing in a fic. :O Shame on me)**

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Screamed Sango from Kirara's back, her magenta eyes burning with panicked worry as her friend. The black haired miko stood behind Inuyasha, who was bravely attempting to ward away a powerful serpent demon from the woman he had vowed to protect. Kagome cringed as it lunged for her hanyou friend, only for it to miss. Kagome didn't realise that the inu hanyou had never been the target of the snakes red fangs.

Shooting past Inuyasha with lightning speed, the snake immediately reared in front of Kagome, its black tongue flicking out and tasting the air from behind cold, scaled lips. It's long, pronged tail swayed in excitement, dangerous black venom dripped from thorns protruding from the ends of its body. It's black pupils narrowed with excitement as they reflected Kagome in their dark depths.

"You possessss sssacred powersss, do you not?" It hissed, its voice ragged and harsh from fighting as Kagome shivered, the scarlet eyes remained trained onto her frightened form, "I am a demon that isss not harmed by mikosss, I abosssorb their power, asss I will absssorb you!"

"Like hell you will!" Snarled the hanyou warrior, running up the length of the serpents back and landing on its head. Tessaiga was immediately buried deep into its skull, and it let out a shriek of terror. Blindly, it thrashed in its desperation, and Inuyasha didn't see the true danger the time travelling miko was in before it was too late.

Kagome could only widen her stormy grey eyes as the tail soared toward her at an alarming speed, sharp pointed weapons on the serpents tail aimed at her. She could hear Sango and Miroku from behind her, begging her to dodge. She could see Inuyasha, frantic, trying to get the in time. She could hear Shippou screaming her name, trying to will her out of danger. But she knew there was no dodging this blow, so she closed her eyes tight and waited for the impending impact.

It came, and hard.

It hit her chest straight on, knocking the wind from her body, and she could feel herself moving through the air at an alarming speed, faintly, as she could feel unconsciousness ebbing its way into her mind. She felt her skin pierce as the bony spikes invaded her chest and release the venom. The last thing she saw was a flash of silver and red flying past her before she knew no more.

* * *

Kirara lay beside Kagome, licking her face every few minutes as to try and rouse her from her unnatural slumber, ruby eyes observing her pale complection with concern. Sango and Miroku sat nearby, huddled together and knowing Sango's grief for her friend, he kept his hand to himself, the other one rubbing her back kindly. Shippou sat a little ways off in the corner of the hut they took refuge in, completely still but every now and then a sniffle could be heard from the kitsune who his in the shadows.

Sango glanced over at the miko, who's breathing was shallow and hoarse, and not coming easily. When they had lifted her shirt to examine the damage, they estimated four ribs to be broken, and a few fractured. They all just hoped that the broken bones had done no damage internally. The worst, though, was the black color her skin had taken as the venom seeped though her body. With the wound her chest, and not knowing what else to do, made a makeshift stretcher and carried her to the next village. When the arrived, the villagers had been more then happy to try to help the injured priestess, claiming that if the mikos life was saved, their village would bear good crops for years to come, since mikos were holy beings. Luckily, as the snake demon had lived near the village, they had herbs to counteract the venom, but that took days to come into affect, leaving Kagome in a pained slumber.

Inuyasha had waited until Kagome was safe before he left, his golden eyes burning with emotions none of them could ever describe. Miroku had watched him leap through the village, surprising some of the residents in the process, before leaping over the village walls into the dark forest beyond.

"Miroku?" Asked a small voice, breaking through his thoughts. The monk glanced down at the demon slayer, his violet eyes lit in concern for the woman.

"Yes, Lady Sango?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her, but not daring to let his hands wander. She seemed so fragile that a simple wrong move could break her like a china doll, all ferocity from the demon slaying jobs gone from her, leaving behind someone uncertain and seeking reassurance.

"Do you truly think Kagome-chan will be okay?" She looked at him like a small child, looking for comfort during a difficult time, and Miroku hugged her tightly, closing his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to comfort the woman he held so dearly to him, but he knew Sango, and knew that she always demanded the truth, no matter how terrible.

"I truly do not know, Sango." He said slowly, and he heard a small sob escape her, "But we must have hope. For if we do not, there is nothing."

Sango nodded into his chest and closed her dark red eyes and slowly fell into a dreamless slumber, feeling the heat of the flame in the middle of the hut on her back, and the warmth of the monk she loved surrounding her.

* * *

Inuyasha leaped through the trees at a blinding pace, his legs burning and tree branches whipping at his face, tearing at him, but he didn't care. He deserved the pain... He hadn't protected her...

He stopped in a clearing, and his golden eyes scanned it, begging for there to be a demon so that he could let out some of this frustration. When there wasn't he let out a cry of pure anger, and immediately pounded his fist into the ground, grimacing as he felt rocks and grit bury beneath his skin.

"DAMMIT!"

Again, he hit the ground, pounding it with all his might. He continued, letting out cries of frustration and his choice swear words, his anger, guilt and grief never abating. Blood began to pour from his knuckles like scarlet streams, but he gloried in it. He deserved it all for allowing her to get hurt so badly.

Finally, he stopped, panting in the night. His ears drooped and all the fight left him, his heart heavy at the thought of Kagome back at the village, probably in pain that he, with his demon blood, could never feel or fully understand. Sure, he had been through gruesome amounts of pain and suffering, but only for one day. Kagome's would last weeks, even months, for her bones to heal back into place, not to mention the dangerous venom coursing through her blood stream at this very moment. She was, after all, human. Naraku has the jewel, and now, because of him not being able to protect Kagome, they couldn't go anywhere. He would not be allowing Kagome to head into danger anytime soon. Hell, he shouldn't have let her head into danger this time, not to mention all the times before.

He had failed in protecting her so many times. When Yura had him tied with the hair, and Kagome was burning. She had had his fur from the fire rat, but that wasn't the point. He allowed her into the path of danger. How many times had he gone to find Kikyo, leaving her wide open for attack? Hakudoshi had tortured her that day, and he had been blindly trying to find Kikyo instead of protecting her like he had promised them both. What about all the times he had become full demon, and he himself being the biggest threat to her life? What about in the meadow when he had been held by the pants making him cry tears of blood by showing him the illusion of Kikyo after she died? He had no excuses, nor would he make any.

"What was the point..." He muttered to himself, his hair shrouding him, "Of trying to prove I wasn't a worthless half-breed, when I truly am? I cannot even protect a human woman..."

He pounded the ground once more, panting, "This is twice now. Kikyo... Kagome... I am so sorry..."

* * *

Kagome felt herself begin to stir, and slowly tried to open her eyes. It was blurry at first, but her eyes slowly adjusted and she was able to take in the sights. It was a small simple hut with a fire pit in the center. She lay in the only bed in the dwelling, nothing else but a dirt floor surrounding her. No one else was in with her, and as Kagome wracked her memory, she could not even get a glimpse of what happened before. Shaking her head, she quickly pushed her hands by her sides and tossed her weight upwards.

Bad idea.

She let out a blood curdling scream and fire laced through her chest, pain so unbearable it felt like someone was stabbing her from the inside. Tears sprung to her eyes and immediately began to fall and she collapsed back onto the bed, which only caused even more pain. It was impossible, it seemed, to hurt this much and not die. In her pain and panic, she called desperately to the only person that could help her.

_"Inuyasha!"_

* * *

Sango continued to help the villagers by doing them simple chores and small yokai slayings, even though they insisted it wasn't necessary. Sango and Miroku strolled side by side, Kirara perched upon Sango's shoulder when a burst of fiery red came into Sango's sight, and Shippou leaped into her arms. His eyes were narrowed in fear and he shook like a leaf in her embrace.

"S-Sango!" He stuttered, utterly panicked, "Kagome woke up!"

The thing that had scared Shippou so occurred to her, and she paled. Miroku seemed to snap back to reality before Sango did, and in a flash he was running as fast as he could towards the healing hut, and that was when he began to hear the horrified wails coming from inside, and saw the frightened villagers keeping their distance, afraid of the tortured priestess whom resided inside.

Miroku burst into the small hut, the priestess sweating and her hands curled so tightly into fists that crimson streams ran down the sides of her hands. She panted and tried to keep from thrashing around, aware now the it would only make everything worse. Her chest rose and fell in quick, uneven breaths and the monk and the demon slayer were by her side in seconds. Sango could feel tears begin to form in the corner of her magenta eyes as she and Miroku tried to calm her, although they could do nothing to help the pain she was in.

* * *

Sango laid the cool cloth onto her friends head. Kagome's eyes were glassy and seemed to be unseeing, and Sango knew that she was trying to escape the horrible sensations he body must be going through. She shut her eyes tightly as another wave of pain coursed through her chest, and she parted her lips to draw in better breaths.

"Inu... Yasha..." Begged the miko, causing Sango to lurch in sympathy, "Please..."

Sango glanced back at Miroku whom stood by the door of the hut, watching the village bustle around, his intelligent violet eyes filled with worry for his friend.

_Please Inuyasha_, begged Sango silently, _Kagome needs you. Come back to her._

* * *

Three days passed and Inuyasha remained in a tall tree he had found in the middle of the forest. Hunkered against the bark, he refused to leave his sanctuary, nor food nor water drawing him down. It overlooked the village in the distance, and he could barely make out the forms of the humans, working like ants as the prepared their crops and tended to their children. He sighed, his ears drooping, and wondering if her should return. But he was afraid. Afraid of the disgust and hatred those beautiful blue eyes would show, his failure at protecting her driving her away.

Just barely, he could make out the distant forms of Miroku and Sango, Kirara on Sango's shoulder and and Shippou on Miroku's, and he immediately wondered who was caring for Kagome. Sighing, his worry overcame his hesitance, and stood up for the first time in three days. Grimacing at the protests his legs were giving him, he leaped down from his perch and began racing back towards the village.

* * *

"Priestess Kagome, can you sit up?"

Blue eyes flickered to the child's brown ones and slowly, she pushed herself up, cautious of aggravating her wounds. Three days had passed and the herbs had begun to do their work, slowly healing the ugly wounds the snakes spines had left. The child who had been bringing her meals, a young girl named Akane, had been rather cautious at first after hearing Kagome's screams when she first awoke but had soon relaxed in Kagome's presence. The girl watched the miko's careful movements with sympathy.

When Kagome was upright and in a stable position, Akane handed Kagome the soup her own mother had prepared for her.

"Arigatou." Whispered Kagome, taking it and slowly spooning the mixture into her mouth. Akane sat in silence for a few moments before speaking up, causing the miko to jump slightly and flinch slightly at the pain of the small motion.

"That hanyou that entered the village with you..." Said the girl hesitantly as Kagome nodded, allowing her to continue, "He was so protective, yet he hasn't been back since you got here."

Kagome smiled lightly at the child, although Inuyasha's abrupt disappearance did hurt a quite a lot. Why hadn't he at least come to see if she was okay? Was she really as big of a burden as he always made her out to be? Kagome sighed, but kept her insecurities to herself.

At the Priestess's silence, the girl finally asked the question she had been curious about since she saw the inu hanyou. "Why would you travel around with a demon that cannot even protect you, and a hanyou, no less?"

* * *

Inuyasha leaped easily over the wall the protected the perimeter and picked up Kagome's scent through the others in a matter of seconds, landing with a light_ thump_ outside of her hut. He was about to step inside when he realized voices were drifting through the door, so he decided to wait. He was beginning to have second thoughts about coming anyways, and he doubted he actually wanted to follow through on this. He exhaled sharply but perked an ear to listen halfheartedly, slightly curious to what was being said inside.

"Arigatou." Came Kagome's musical voice, and the hanyou could actually feel some of the tenseness leave his hardened muscles, which surprised even him. How could she, a mere human, have such an effect on him? He hadn't even realized until a short time ago that she had this affect, it just happened natuarally whenever she was near.

There was a short time of slightly awkward silence before a new younger voice that he didn't recognise spoke up, and he cocked an ear to listen better.

"That hanyou that entered the village with you..." said the voice cautiously, and immediately Inuyasha's attention was piqued, although he didn't like the distasteful tone the girl had used to state what he was, "He was so protective, yet he hasn't been back since you got here." Immediately guilt flooded the hanyou's mind. His fear had kept him from his duty of protecting Kagome, but he was so afraid of what she would say...

Silence filled the hut and it took all of Inuyasha's self control to not look around the corner to get a view of the miko's face. The same voice spoke once more. "Why would you travel around with a demon that cannot even protect you, and a hanyou, no less?"

This time Inuyasha could not manage to keep the snarl down, and before he knew it, the sound of a fearsome growl erupted from his chest, causing villagers to turn and look at him. He noticed that the occupants inside the hut had frozen as well, and there was the sound of pained shuffling, as well as a whisper of "Priestess Kagome! Your too weak to stand!"

Before Inuyasha could move, she was before him, panting slightly at even the small effort she had made. Her stormy eyes widened as she observed him, and her lips parted slightly, causing the hanyou to take a step back. He could feel his heart beat increase and his blood pump hotly through his body when he noticed she was in new clothing, priestess attire, but blood from her bandages still stained the fabric. His sharp ears could hear her laboured breathing, every now and then a sharp breathe indicating a pang of pain, pain that he couldn't protect her from. Her eyes were trained on him as she slowly opened her mouth to form words.

"Inuyasha?"

He dared not stay. All the courage it took to get where he wast flooded from him, and he turned and fled, like the cowards he hated so. His ears were pinned to his scalp, but he could still hear her calling for him, her voice growing desperate. But he dared not look back, in fear of being forced to return to her.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" She begged, trying to run after him, her body screaming in protest, but she refused to stop as he began to shrink, his hanyou speed making him far beyond her reach, "INUYASHA!"

A flash of fire appeared beside her and Kirara the fire neko stood, blocking her path with apologetic eyes, her twin tails twirling in sympathy. Sango and Miroku rushed to the miko's side, who was desperately trying to scramble past Kirara towards the village exit where the blur of red and silver had just disappeared. Tears began to fall as she struggled, her friends holding her back.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, knowing he could hear. When he didn't come back, she shook her head, not believing he had left at the mere sight of her. What had she done wrong? She had been so overjoyed that he had come, and for him to flee from her like that, without even a second glance... She collapsed, head in her hands,

"Please..." She whispered, voice cracking, disbelief and pain flooding her as if a dam had broken, bringing in a rush of bottled emotions, "Come back."

"Kagome-chan." Whimpered Sango, kneeling by her friend, not sure what to do, "Please, you must return to the hut, your injured!"

Kagome shook her head, pointing to the trees. "He ran from me Sango!" She whispered, her voice dripping with hurt, "He ran! Maybe I am as useless as he says I am! Maybe... Maybe he doesn't want me around anymore if I only get hurt and in his way." Her head drooped as her chest pulsed with pain, and more tears began to leak.

Sango seemed at a loss for what to do, and looked up at Miroku for help to realise he wasn't there. Confused, she glanced around and saw him walking out of the village, his posture rigid and determined.

"Houshi-sama! Where are you going!" Yelled Sango, and he turned to look at her. His violet eyes were grave and he continued to walk towards the trees where his hanyou companion had just escaped.

"Do not worry, my dear Sango." He said kindly, "I will return by nightfall." He didn't give Sango enough time to tell him to stay before turning and running into the looming darkness of the woods. Sango sighed and turned back to Kagome, a concerned look on her face, knowing what the monk was going to do.

"Come on, Kagome-chan, let's head back."

This time, Kagome didn't have enough strength or determination to reply.

* * *

Sango was still sitting beside Kagome when Miroku returned, his violet eyes downcast and refusing to look at the miko. Sango looked at him expectantly, but the monk shook his head.

"Couldn't find him." He said softly, and Sango turned away, looking at Kagome with worried eyes, who's eyes were closed tightly as if she were experiencing a nightmare.

"I just hope he comes back soon." Whispered the demon slayer, watching Kagome's uneven and pained breathes and her tear stained cheeks, "She needs him."

* * *

The words... They wouldn't leave his mind!

_"Why would you travel around with a demon that cannot even protect you, and a hanyou, no less?"_

They just kept repeating, over and over. It was just a kid who said it, some brat who didn't know their place. But it was true, every syllable of it. He was back on the branch from before, his head held in his clawed hands, his ears pinned down, trying desperatly to get rid of the mocking tones. Different voices, knowing that he was too weak to care for her, or anyone.

_Hey mutt-face, I knew I shouldn't have left Kagome with you._

_Pathetic, Inuyasha, you can not even protect your human wench?_

_He's just a half-demon, what can he accomplish?_

_His mother died caring for him, I wonder why she wasted the time..._

_Should have left him to die._

_Weak, vile, pathetic scum..._

"SHUT UP!" He snarled, clawing at his white ears. "I know! I know!" Yet the mocking voices never left him, dragging up memories that he had tried to forget so many times. Baring his fangs at invisible foes, his eyes clenched desperately shut, he tried to tune it all out, and soon he felt himself drift into a deeply troubled sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke once more, her bleary blue eyes examining the hut. She soon realized everyone was asleep, so ever so slowly, she scooted off the bed and stood unsteadily. Swaying slightly, she took slow, deliberate steps to the door, grabbing her bow and arrows on the way, and was soon out on the main dirt road of the village. As her eyes adjusted to the night time darkness, she quickly gained her bearings and walked to the exit to the town. She was soon in the trees of the forest, and she began to regret her decision to leave without Sango or Kirara to help her. But she continued walking, ignoring the threatening movement of the trees in the slight breeze. Every time the wood would creak she would jump and turn towards the noise, expecting some sort of snarling demon to be dashing towards her, jaws wide, eyes glowing, saliva flying from its fangs...

But she continued on, determined to find her friend and protector. After what felt like hours she reached a clearing, and her eyes adjusted to the surprising brightness the meadow held. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the grassy opening, and she froze when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes. Turning sharply, she drew her bow and arrow, but it was gone.

She stood, ready for an sort of attack, her stance tense and low to the ground, her hands becoming sweaty with fear as they gripped her bow, her eyes drawing in all the light from the moon to try and peer into the darkness of the foliage behind her. Her head pounded as she tried to listen for any sign of life that could be around her, but detected nothing. She could feel her energy waning already from being so tense, and with one last glimpse into the bushed, she lowered her weapon slowly and turned back to the clearing.

"Hello."

Kagome shrieked, and tried to raise her bow, only to have it pulled from her grasp and tossed behind her threat. A large masculine figure stood before her, but before she could truly take in any detail it was gone. She turned quickly, seeing a flicker of a tail, a pair of blue eyes flashing in the moonlight. Some recognition hit Kagome, and she squinted at the shadowed figure now standing before her once more.

"K...Kouga-kun?" She stuttered, noticing the firgure froze at the name.

Instead of the reaction she had been hoping for, a snarl erupted from the shadow, and before she could move the figure was behind her, holding her arms painfully behind her back, causing her muscles to scream in pain as her arm bent at a slightly unnatural angle, and she felt a face nuzzle in her neck, fangs brushing threateningly against a vein in her throat, and Kagome shivered in fear. She could smell the hot, thick breath smothering her, and she realized the metallic smell of blood shrouded it in a dark aura.

"You know Kouga?" Snarled the voice, and she nodded, hoping her knowledge of the wolf prince would solve everything. This caused the creature to growl, and the grip tightened, causing Kagome to squeak in fright.

"How?" It hissed, breath gliding over her cheek.

"He... He wants me as his mate..."

"Really?" It questioned, an odd tone entering its voice, like a curious predator, "How is it you, a mere human, managed to capture the wolf prince's attention?"

Kagome remained silent, and the thing growled, twirling her around to face it. In the bright moonlight, she could make out its features easily, or to be more specific, his features. It was easy to see how she had mistaken him for Kouga in the dark. Brilliant blue eyes observed her face hungrily, pointed fangs brushing out of his mouth and curving slightly over his bottom lip. However, unlike Kouga, his skin was pale, looking as if he had never seen a day of sunlight in his life. White hair, dull and lifeless compared to Inuyasha's brilliant silver, hung in a loose ponytail, reaching his elbows. A white tail twirled around his legs and muscular arms squeezed hers with intense strength.

Pearly white fangs were bared when he smiled at her. If anything, his smile scared her even more. It was predatory and feral, a hunger stirring in it, blood lust overtaking his features. His blue eyes flashed red for a moment and his claws began to dig even deeper into her skin, causing her to gasp and watch was streams of blood began to drip from her elbow through the whire fabric of her clothing.

"Let me go." She demanded, but was disappointed when it came from her mouth as a whimper, and she mentally scolded herself for showing her fear. "Kouga-kun won't be happy!"

The yokai chuckled coldly, his fangs lengthening, "Kouga is an old enemy of mine, he and his tribe are scum. They have banished mine to the night, killing any of us that attempt to venture into the day. We were shunned because of our ancestors, who betrayed our own kind." The yokai smirked, "In other words, in Kouga's eyes, we are monsters. Perhaps when he sees his love shredded to pieces in the grass, he will realize how serious the Moon Pack is."

Kagome's blue eyes widened in fear and she immediately said the first thing that came to her mind, a reflex that had been used many times over the past few years whenever she was in danger.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

The inu hanyou sat in his perch, glancing out around him. He could tell some demon was skulking around the base of the tree, a wolf yokai, but he just didn't care at the moment. Flicking his ear, he closed his eyes once more, and tried to return to sleep, knowing that he would only be haunted by nightmares, but not having the will power to fight them off.

Suddenly, although very subtly, Kagome's scent hit his nose. He sniffed again, and he realised she must not be far away, it was just him being in the treetops with the slight wind that was making it harder to detect then normal. Slinking down the tree stealthily, he landed on the middle branch of the tree, when he realized two more scents had melded with hers.

The wolf yokai, and blood.

This sent his senses haywire, and he flew off the branch in a frenzy, landing in the clearing that stood before the tree. The wolf yokai, to busy with it's prey, was oblivious to his presence, and in his claws was Kagome, trembling with fright. He still couldn't hear what was being said, but he did hear one thing.

"INUYASHA!"

His hands flew to Tessaiga and in a flash, he was beside them, and the wolf yokai let go, leaping away with a snarl. Kagome attempted to get out of the way, but stumbled and fell, rolling in the grass and yelping in pain. Inuyasha turned to her in concern, leaving himself open to the yokai. The demon sprang at him and managed to unbalance him slightly by kicking him in the side of his ribcage, knocking the wind forcefully out of him. Leaping skillfully, he landed lightly on his feet and turned to the wolf, his golden eyes flashing with rage.

Kagome, sorely, managed to sit up and scoot herself a little further from the battle, and realized her bows and arrows were only a short distance away. She saw the yokai and Inuyasha circling each other, challenging the other to attack first, so she began to drag herself towards her weapon, begging herself to continue.

"What the hell do you think your doing interfering, half-breed?" Sneered the yokai, crouching low in a ready attack position, eyeing Tessaiga warily.

"I protect this human." Replied Inuyasha, watching for the opportunity to release his Kaze no Kizu. This seemed to confuse the yokai.

"You protect Kouga's wench?" He questioned, causing Inuyasha to snarl and Kagome to blush deeply.

"I never said I was his mate, I said he wanted me as his mate!" Snapped Kagome loudly, drawing attention to herself from both circling males. It wasn't for long, though, for they began to circle once more, Inuyasha always managing to keep the wolf a distance from Kagome. When their attention was back on each other, Kagome began to work her way to her weapon once more, always keeping a wary eye on the circling behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha growled deeply, watching carefully, his golden eyes dark and calculating, waiting for the time to strike. The wolf yokai was crouched low to the ground, his ice blue eyes never leaving the inu hanyou's form. The second before the wolf demon leaped, Inuyasha leaped as well, holding his sword in a powerful grip, ready to swing. He wasn't fast enough, however, and the two males collided.

The wolf raised his claws and brought them down to rake across the hanyou's back. The fur of the fire rat did not tear, but even through the protective material his claws broke the skin and soon hot liquid could be felt by Inuyasha, running down his back. Pinning his ears back, he lunged once more, sheathing Tessaiga for the time being. The wolf was fast, and he doubted he would be able to get in a proper wing before the yokai was upon him again. Enraged, he lifted his claws in the air and brought them down in a devastating strike.

"Sankontessou!" He spat, feeling his claws connect and tear, along with the satisfying feel of bones as the deep cut opened them to the sky. The wolf leapt away swiftly, eyes wide with shock.

"I underestimated you, half-breed." He snarled, tail swishing as his blood dyed the pure white scarlet, "Trust me, it will not happen again."

"Keh, shouldn't have happened a first time." Scoffed Inuyasha, shaking his head in a mockingly scolding way, "You bastards never learn."

The wolf lunged forward, hoping to catch the silver haired hanyou by surprise, but failed, his wound slowing him down just enough for Inuyasha to dodge, but not without injury. The attack aimed for his shoulder caught his leg, and although he managed to bite back the yelp of pain, he, Kagome and the wolf yokai all heard the crunch of bone as it snapped. His golden eyes narrowed as he tried to land solely on his other leg, causing him to stumble forwards, but maintain his balance. The inu hanyou growled and turned around immediately, not leaving his back open to his enemy.

Inuyasha's injury seemed to only egg the yokai on, and it's blue eyes, which were cool and calculating before, were wild and feral, the thrill of the hunt rushing through his blood. Inuyasha could hear Kagome's suppressed cry to him, and he was happy she tried to bite back calling his name, knowing it would distract him, although he heard her anyways. He flickered his gaze to her for just a moment.

Unfortunately, a moment is all the yokai needed.

Claws raked his chest, and he could feel the nails digging deep into his flesh, causing him to writhe in pain. He went to leap back, away from the threat, but stumbled and this time fell. He managed to land on a slight slope, which threw off his weight. Reeling backwards, he landed flat on his back, causing the air to vanish from his lungs once more. He rolled over and attempted to stand only to be kicking in the side by his enemy. The wolf grinned mockingly, his fangs bared and growing by the second. Inuyasha reached for Tessaiga's sheath, only to realize it wasn't there. Panicking, he search for his weapon to find it had rolled a short distance away.

He felt the yokai's foot crush down on his throat, blocking his windpipe. He croaked, trying to draw in air to his burning lungs, but failed. He thrashed in agony trying to draw in wind, but the foot ramined, relentless and waiting for the life to leave him.

Suddenly, the blockage was gone, and her realized the yokai's foot was gone as well. Gasping desperately for air, he looked around him and saw the wolf getting up off the ground, a wheezing Kagome laying on her side in the long grass, grasping her torso and clenching her eyes in pain. He could see the tears leaking from the slits in her eyelids, and his vision flashed red. He could hear her pained breaths from where he now stood, and it enraged him.

"Little wretch!" Screamed the wolf, standing now and his eyes, too, red with rage, "You bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Roared Inuyasha, lunging for the wolf. The yokai turned to the hanyou... Only to see he wasn't hanyou. His eyes glowed in the night, crimson with emerald slits for pupils. Jagged purple lines ran down his cheekbones, his fangs extending past his lip and curling over, ending at point that made an eagles beak seem dull. Loathing burned in his scarlet orbs as lengthened razor sharp claws plunged into the white wolfs chest.

Shock shone in the yokai's eyes as he fell to his knees, feeling his heart betraying him by pumping the blood quickly through his wound. His heartbeat increased rapidly, perhaps trying to get in a lifetimes worth of pumps in the next few seconds of his quickly waning span. Just as fast as it had gone, it began to slow and he paled, his blood leaving his system. Collapsing in the stained grass, he fell into a pool he himself had made with his carelessness. He stared up at the moon, and was suddenly glad it was the last thing he would see on Earth...

But Kami wasn't as kind.

The face of the inu yokai came into his vision, eyes burning with hell itself, and the demon smirked.

"Burn in hell." Snarled the voice, sounding like the devil himself. The wolf gave one last shudder before lying still, his tail limp and his eyes lifeless.

The inu yokai gave one last sniff before standing, grunting with satisfaction that the enemy was dead. He then turned to the miko, who was picking up his sword. She looked surprised when he merely walked over and picked it up, causing his features to change back to their rightful form.

He stood for a moment before reaching his hand down to Kagome, offering to help her up. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she would take his hand, and cringed at the thought that she might not.

She did.

Her delicate, pale hand went into his bloodied one without hesitation as she slowly stood, her stormy grey-blue eyes never leaving his smouldering golden ones. She stood, swaying for a moment, before pitching herself forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha stood stiff, shock coursing through him, until she pulled back, her eyes tearful once more.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear, "We need to talk."

* * *

They sat in the hut, alone with only each other for company. The others had given them their privacy, and although Kagome had spent her entire bath plotting out what to say, she completely blanked now that it was time to actually say it. She was surprised, though, when Inuyasha finally spoke... or tried to.

"Um..." He began, clearing his throat, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Kagome's blue eyes widened. Well, he apologised much easier then usual... But what was he apologising for? "What are you sorry about?"

He refused to meet her eyes, but continued to speak, "For not being able to protect you."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a silencing hand, causing her to quiet.

"I try my best to protect you, Kagome..." He started falteringly, "I really do... And, maybe I am just a worthless half breed."

"NO!" Snapped Kagome loudly, forcing Inuyasha to raise his molten gold eyes to her face. He was surprised at the pure rage her voice held, the fire burning in her stormy eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you talking like that again Inuyasha. Don't even give a second thought to what those bastards out there say." Inuyasha's mouth fell open slightly at her unladylike language, and also at the tears gathering in her eyes now. Her voice began to crack under the strain. "They don't know a thing, Inuyasha. Nothing. They are so damned judgemental, and you have been through so much. They just don't understand. Heck, I haven't even been with you that long, not even I understand." She collapsed beside him, looking incredibly tired, a bitter smile on her face. "No wonder why you always went to Kikyo when she was... 'living'. She understood you."

The hanyou breathed deeply, looking at the miko, "Kagome... You understand just as well as Kikyo did. You defend me whenever anyone taunts me... Even when I don't need your help." A weak smirk took his face, "Yes, I loved Kikyo... A lot." He watched as a downhearted look took the girls face, "But I care about you too. But god damn it, your always gettin' yourself into trouble! If you aren't being kidnapped by a demon, your being threatened by a demon. If you not somehow involved with a demon, your tripping over stuff or falling off of things! And I get so effing god damned worried about you!"

Kagome sniffed. "So I am a burden?"

Inuyasha scowled angrily, his eyes now frustrated. "No! You aren't listening wench! Stop twisting my god damned words!"

Although his tone did cause a small flare of anger, she knew he was trying. This wasn't the kind of thing he was used to doing, and it wasn't something he could slash with Tessaiga to make it go away. Anything that isn't placed physically in front of Inuyasha confused him, and she understood that. But... He could be so irritable sometimes. Kagome bit her tongue, though, and allowed the flustered hanyou to continue.

Taking a deep breath once more, Inuyasha continued. "I heard what that whelp said to you earlier, about me not being able to protect you. And really, she's right."

"No, Inuyasha..."

"Just shut up for a minute, will you? Anyways, I am so afraid that one of these days, there is going to be something serious that I won't be able to protect you from. Something that might kill you. I mean, your always going back to your era, and I never know whats happening over there. And here is no better. Sure, I'm here to protect you, but what about all the damn demons? What if I don't sense them in time? What if..."

Arms closing around him from behind silenced his steadily rising panicked tones, and felt his muscles naturally relax in the gentle grip. He felt her calming aura around him, the soft feminine scent driving his senses crazy. The gentle sound of her breathing tickling his furry triangular ears.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was as soft as the coo of a dove, and he felt his eyes flutter shut, "What if I get sick? What if I get a splinter and it gets infected? You can't protect me from everything, and I don't want you to. You work yourself so hard, and I often feel so guilty at being such a burden. But you bear me anyways, and continue on with nothing but a scowl and name calling." Kagome inwardly chuckled at how that must sound, "I really am terribly lucky to have found you. I thank Kami-sama every day for allowing me to be dragged down that well, just for the simple blessing of seeing you every day."

Reaching his hand to his shoulder, he grasped her small fingers gently, careful of his claws. He could feel a small trickle of comfort at her words, despite his insecutrities, and a sudden wave of thankfulness washed over him.

"Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome swallowed, and in a bold move, maneuvered so she was in front of him. Moving fast, before reality kicked in and her bravery failed her, she leaned her back against the wall of muscle that was his chest. She felt him stiffen for a moment, and she waited for rejection to come. None came. His hands unsteadily rested in hers on her stomach, and moving a little, he managed to rest his back against the wall, and slowly pulled the young teen into his lap. cradled in his arms, she watched the flames dance before her eyes, the warmth surrounding her, and she soon drifted off, in the comfort of her protector.

* * *

**That was a... mushy ending... Not exactly what I had planned, but hey, the best thing I could come up with... hehe...**

**I just realized as well that I named the girl Akane without even realising it. I began reading Ranma 1/2 after creating the character, maybe it was my subconcious telling me to get into that series.**

**Kipcha**


End file.
